


Miracles Do Happen and Other Stories

by DoubleL27



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Christmas Party, Fluff, Fun Fic Friday, Kidnapping, M/M, Oakhell, Train? What Train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleL27/pseuds/DoubleL27
Summary: A collection of short stories originally written for Fun Fic Fridays.Chapter 1 - Holiday Confessions with the Snyder/Walsh ClanChapter 2 - Reunion - Kidnappings should not be this common that no one cares, or so Reid feels.
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Kudos: 12





	1. Miracles Do Happen

**Author's Note:**

> A mix of short stories originally written for Fun Fic Fridays on the LuRe ATWT's live-journal in 2012 that I am moving to archive here. These have been revised and edited and are improvements on the originals.
> 
> Tags and Ratings will be updated as new stories are added.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid was not and never had been a big fan of holidays. Luke, however, seemed to think the point of life was to mark every significant or insignificant day with as much gusto as humanly possible. Life was for living and that meant joy, or you might as well be dead. Reid just wanted to know why living had to come with so many decorations when he was pretty sure most days all you needed to celebrate was a bed. Thankfully every holiday was awash in large quantities of food, something Reid often found worth celebrating.
> 
> Instead of mingling, Reid scoped out a prime spot by the Walsh Christmas spread and posted himself there. It was the best way to avoid the drama of who brought whom, which of Luke’s siblings refused to come downstairs, and the general snide comments that bandied about.

Reid was not and never had been a big fan of holidays. Luke, however, seemed to think the point of life was to mark every significant or insignificant day with as much gusto as humanly possible. Life was for living and that meant joy, or you might as well be dead. Reid just wanted to know why living had to come with so many decorations when he was pretty sure most days all you needed to celebrate was a bed. Thankfully every holiday was awash in large quantities of food, something Reid often found worth celebrating.

Instead of mingling, Reid scoped out a prime spot by the Walsh Christmas spread and posted himself there. It was the best way to avoid the drama of who brought whom, which of Luke’s siblings refused to come downstairs, and the general snide comments that bandied about. 

"Keep eating," Luke said, pressing a kiss on Reid's jaw. "It'll keep you out of trouble for a little while longer Dr. Oliver. I'm going to go find where Faith has hidden herself."

Reid swallowed the bite he had been chewing and gave Luke a quick pat on the ass. "Find mistletoe while you're out there. I've got ideas."

Luke picked up a cookie and forcibly shoved it in Reid's mouth, blushing. You would never know he wasn't a virgin from the way the littlest thing could set his face that color. "Stop! There are little kids here."

Reid grinned around a mouthful of cookie. "Shurf." Luke was regarding him carefully, but he could see the tips of Luke's mouth drifting upwards. He knew he'd gotten Luke's brain moving in far more positive directions than Christmas carols and traditions and other silly things. Reid enjoyed the view of Luke walking away from him for a few moments before turning back to the table and piling a healthy set of Christmas cookies on to the plate. When he looked up, however, he wished he hadn't stopped moving.

Shit.

He quickly shoved food into his mouth as Lily approached, looking for a quick escape and finding none. "Dr. Oliver, I'm surprised to see you here, being so busy and all."

"Luke, holidays, important," Reid muttered around a mouth full of food.

"Mmm," She said condescendingly. "I hate to say this," Lily began, as if it caused her great pain, "but I have never seen Luke so happy."

Reid didn't speak, but just raised an eyebrow at her. He couldn’t be certain that this wasn’t a trap. Most people in this god-awful place liked to bait him into commenting and then deliberately misunderstanding. Best to just continue eating the cookies.

Lily hummed, disapprovingly. "I'm not entirely convinced I was wrong about you. You're arrogant and rude and far too old for him, but for some reason you do actually make him happy."

"Miracles do happen, Ms. Walsh," Reid quipped.

Her eyes narrowed at him and continued to shoot venom. "Just keep doing whatever it is you're doing. But if you hurt him--"

"You'll send the horde," he interrupted, "Oh I know." Half the town was hell bent on protecting Luke. Reid was relatively certain that if anyone was going to end up with a broken heart in this situation it was going to be him and not the golden boy of Oakdale.

Luke came down the stairs and made a beeline for them the moment he spotted the two of them together, eyes flaring briefly before the determined look Reid knew all too well settled in. Reid smiled smugly as Luke's arm slid in around his waist, effectively making them a solid unit. "Mother, I don't know what you and Faith argued about but she's not coming down from her room. You really should go talk to her."

Lily let out a huff and Reid pressed his lips to Luke's hair to hide the snort of laughter. "I don't know what has gotten into her these days. She'll only yell at me but I'll try."

He got an elbow for the fact that he was shaking into Luke's side at Lily's decision to attempt to mother today, stalking away like she had been personally attacked. 

"Stop, Reid, seriously, it's not funny." Luke looked at him with those big, brown eyes, worry creeping into them. "That looked like a pretty intense conversation."

Reid knew what Luke was getting at without directly asking the question. "Don't worry, Mr. Snyder, it was just your run of the mill, don't hurt my baby boy, you're actually making him happy against all odds, so keep it up and don't make me kill you."

Luke's eyes widened and his jaw dropped and he turned to look where Lily had disappeared up the stairs. He turned back to Reid with little pools of tears shimmering in the edges. "My mom actually admitted that you make me happy?"

Reid kissed Luke hard, wanting to get that look of awe from being even remotely respected out of his eyes and turn it into heat. "Everyone deserves a Christmas Miracle, even you. Isn't that what you keep saying? Speaking of Christmas miracles, did you get what I asked you to get?"


	2. Kidnappings and other Oakhell Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written in 2012 for the Fun Fic Friday prompt of Reunion.
> 
> Luke is once again kidnapped and Reid would like this not to be a thing anyone considers normal.

The fact that Luke's family was (in any way, shape or form) used to this made Reid want to tear his hair out by the roots. Luke had been missing for over a week now, a whole _goddamned week_ and while the family was nervous there was a sense among the family that Luke gets kidnapped every couple of years and this one came right on schedule. The whole Snyder/Walsh/Grimaldi (however the hell many last names Luke had) clan had all been reassuring him that Luke was _tough_ and _strong_ and that this was not anything Luke hadn't faced before.

_Nothing Luke hadn't faced before._

Reid dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his hands over his face; the bottle immuno-suppressants he had been twirling in his hands carefully held between his thumb and forefinger. He hated sitting in these stupid plastic chairs in the hospital waiting for them to bring in Luke.

It had taken everything in Reid’s power not to chase down Margo and the rest of the Oakhell police when news came through that the team that wished they were Keystone Cops might have found them. He had spent an hour arguing with Katie about how Luke might just need a neurologist and that he should be there. Katie had argued that he was in no condition to treat anyone and that if he got in the way and something awful happened Luke would never forgive himself and he didn't have to go be a hero. Which set her off crying as Brad had died trying to be her hero and Reid had somehow ended up consoling Katie when it was his boyfriend who was missing. He was pretty sure it had been a planned ambush because when he had gone looking for his keys Holden seemed to have pretended that he had no idea what had happened to them. 

When Luke came home, and he _was_ coming home, Reid was taking them on a long, overdue vacation out of this god forsaken town and away from all the meddling fools.

A small, sticky hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Reid, look, I made it for Luke."

Reid picked up his head and looked at Ethan. The kid was way too young to be dealing with any of this crap. However, it seemed to be par for the course. He looked down at the roughly drawn picture that was being held out to him with shaky hands. There was a host of blobs in the center that Reid couldn't possibly identify surrounded by stick figures. "It's...it's very nice. He'll love it," Reid said, his voice cracking on the word he. Luke would love it, the ridiculous sap.

"It's Thanksgiving," Ethan explained, leaning into Reid's side. "Luke's favorite holiday."

Reid choked out a laugh. "Every holiday is Luke's favorite holiday." It had gotten to the point where Luke would pout and call him Scrooge and sing songs from a Muppets’ Christmas Carol of all things when Reid would try to be reasonable about holidays. One did not need as many decorations as Luke seemed to think.

"I hope he's okay for Halloween,” he listened to Ethan ramble on, “Luke always has the best ideas for costumes and he'll take you anywhere you want. He knows all the good places."

Reid just hoped that Luke was okay, period.

Suddenly a gurney burst through the doors with Margo following sharply behind. Reid jumped off the bench, jostling Ethan, and taking off at a run for the gurney which sported a head full of messy hair. "Luke!"

He took a dry, chapped hand in his and squeezed it. Reid realized Luke looked incredibly young lying there like that and found he didn't have words. "Hey," Luke said, smiling up at him with glassy eyes. "It's you."

"Yes, it's me," Reid agreed, squeezing Luke's hand tighter to avoid letting the tears leak out of his eyes. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Luke's mouth before pulling back and glaring. "Don't you ever scare the crap out of me like that again."

Luke ran his tongue over his lips clearly trying to wet them. He smiled, his lips cracking. "I'll try to remember that. Next time someone wants to kidnap me I'll just say no, I can't, it scares my boyfriend. If they knew you, I'm sure it would convince them to leave me alone."

Reid found himself buoyed by the fact that Luke had it in him to be snarky at a time like this. "No one else is going to kidnap you," he insisted, dismissively. He looked up at the paramedics, causing one of them to take a step back. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's a little dehydrated," the less skittish one explained. "This is pretty standard procedure."

Luke started to push himself off the gurney. "I'm fine."

It wasn't that hard to put a restraining hand on his chest and push Luke back down onto the gurney. Reid took his stethoscope off from around his neck and began listening to Luke's heart, lungs and abdomen. Every positive sound added a little bit of extra relief through Reid's body. Still better safe than sorry. "You sound okay but I'm getting your doctor up here to check your kidneys." He held up a hand the second Luke opened his mouth. "No, don't argue. I will decide whether or not you're fine."

Luke rolled his eyes, another good sign so far as Reid was concerned. "I had a week’s worth of antirejection meds on me. I carry them at all times. Damian let me take it with water. I'm fine Reid. I just want to go home," Luke insisted, turning towards whiny.

Reid pressed a kiss to Luke's forehead. "Hopefully you will be soon." Straightening, Reid put on his don't-fuck-with-me face and faced the paramedic. "Wheel him into room six." 

Luke was alive. Luke was fine. Reid closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was going to make Luke stay overnight for observation, no matter what Luke tried to argue was or was not necessary. 

Reid felt a hand tug on his shirt. He looked down to see Ethan staring up at him with wide eyes. "Luke's gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, kiddo. Luke's going to be fine." Reid turned to see Faith standing in the corner. "Go be useful Mopey, and find your parents. They'll be devastated they weren't here when he was brought in." A hysterical Lily was the last thing Reid wanted to be dealing with today but apparently this was all par for the course where Luke was concerned. He was really going to have to figure out how all of this happened and do everything in his power to prevent it from ever happening again. Maybe he could talk Luke right on out of Oakhell and into a place less prone to disaster. 

He ruffled Ethan's hair. "Come on Squirt. Let's go keep your brother company."


End file.
